1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of temporarily adhering a stack of sheets together to facilitate drilling a hole through the stack of sheets.
2. Related Art
A stack of sheets may be adhered together around a periphery of each sheet using an adhesive such as a glass cloth impregnated with epoxy. Hole burring occurs as a drill passes through the stack. Additionally, each sheet separates from an adjacent sheet as the drill passes between the sheets. This results in the whole stack of sheets expanding. An alternate method includes the permanent application of cured epoxy over the entire surface of each sheet in the stack. The thickness of the epoxy between each sheet results in excessive thickness of the overall stack as well as composites which will contain the separated sheets when they are processed into composites. A method of drilling a stack of sheets that overcomes these problems plus others is desired.